An Unexpected Encounter
by sweetsilverdusk
Summary: In which Bendy saves Henry from the Projectionist (AKA Norman Polk).


_In which Bendy saves Henry from the Projectionist. This one-shot follows a theory that Bendy is himself and is following his creator dad around the studio._

 _Based on the art by squigglydigg here:_ post/173725432566/i-mean-if-henry-really-did-create-bendy-then

All was silent in the amusement park area, except for the occasional _drip drip_ of the ink that had spread from the main floor and was slowly making its way through the studio.

But to Bendy, this was normal.

He hadn't seen Henry since their encounter in the vents. Apparently, he was going through them as a means to get to the angel and to Boris. He had considered trying to help his animator dad, but the man seemed so startled to see him, Bendy had watched as he scurried away through the vents.

Well, follow the sounds of someone crawling around, and you can eventually find where they were going. And that's exactly what Bendy did and how he ended up here in the first place.

The entire amusement park itself sent chills up his spine, he hated it. Even though the building had been abandoned for some time, the knowledge that the ink creatures, known by few as "the Lost Souls," still lived and thrived here made the ink demon want to take precautions. He hadn't encountered them like he had with the Searchers and the Butcher gang clones and didn't know what to expect from them.

For the most part, as he traveled through the park, the souls kept at bay, never moving and only watching. As creepy as it was, Bendy felt slightly at ease knowing they weren't going to try and attack him or Henry it seemed.

Who, speaking of which, suddenly appeared from a corridor, tired and battered-looking. Bendy watched as the man leaned against the wall to take a quick rest, head falling back and looking up at the ceiling, into the lights.

"Happy now, Joey? Or are you still hiding somewhere here?" Bendy heard the elder man ask out loud.

Bendy growled softly at the mention of the man's name. Joey Drew had done more harm than good over the years after Henry had left. Bendy could forgive Henry for being absent, after all, he didn't do anything but remove himself from a dangerous environment that would've gotten him killed, or worse. Joey, on the other hand, deserved to rot in hell for everything he did to the studio and it's workers.

Bendy watched as the man stood, stretched, and picked up his axe again and proceeded to a far wall, where levers waited for him.

A push on one made Bendy realize what the animator was trying to do. The set of levers obviously started a ride, which one Bendy wasn't sure, but apparently Henry needed help finding the power switches for the levers in order for them to move properly.

A wide grin spread across the demon's face. Maybe Henry needed his help? An old man like him probably needed assistance with either finding the switches or pulling them to work. Once Henry turned his back and began to follow another set of wires, Bendy followed behind him, staying a safe distance away from his father so he wouldn't startle him.

Bendy watched as Henry disappeared through a set of double doors and, before he could follow behind him, the doors slammed shut. Worry filled the demon and he began to tug on the doors. They refused to budge.

Gritting his teeth together and cracking his knuckles, Bendy reared back and pounded a fist through the door. His claws tore at the metal, shredding it like it was pieces of paper until it gave way to a large enough opening for him to fit through.

As he crawled through the hole, a loud screeching noise filled the room. Bendy felt his ears perk at the sound of the noise as well as a man shouting. He picked up his pace down the hall before he was stopped by yet another set of doors, this one thicker than the first.

"Oh shit shit shit!" Henry's voice was heard from the other side as another loud screech filled the room through the door. Bendy reared his large hand back and punched the door off its hinges, just in time to see Henry disappear into one of the Little Miracle Stations at the end of the hall. And he wasn't alone either.

The projectionist was flashing his light on the station and was slowly moving towards it, reaching out to open it. Bendy let out a growl, his inky presence making itself known to the projectionist.

The ink creature turned and charged at the ink demon as Bendy, too, charged. The ink demon attacked the projectionist first, landing a strong hit to the ink creature's projector. Bendy took up a protective stance in front of the Little Miracle Station as the ink creature reeled back from the hit. The ink demon thought that the projectionist would leave, realizing that Bendy was now protecting the human that had taken up the hiding spot in the station.

He was proven wrong when the projectionist hit him across the face, knocking some of the wind out of Bendy. He shook it off and pounced on the ink creature as the two of them slugged each other back and forth. When Bendy felt his rage reach its peak, he lifted the projectionist off the ground by the throat.

The ink creature screeched and grabbed at the ink demon's hands before the light from his projector faded to blackness. A force of anger swept through the demon as he dropped the projectionist to the ground, before grabbing the projector off the ink creature's shoulders and tossing it to the side.

Bendy heaved a sigh of relief, turning to the Little Miracle Station. He shrunk himself down slightly to look inside and saw the frighten look of his old creator staring at him.

Bendy felt his hopes die in that split second. He never wanted to scare Henry, he wanted the old animator to trust him. The trust, if there was any, was obviously lost now that Henry had seen what Bendy could do.

A feeling of remorse fell on the demon's shoulders. He picked the projectionist's right leg up off the ground and slowly dragged it away. It wouldn't do any good to see a body lying in the middle of the floor anyway. An inky portal appeared and the demon disappeared through, dragging the body of the beheaded projectionist.

As Bendy vanished through the portal, Henry stepped out from his hiding spot. He was confused. Did demon just save him from being killed by the projectionist? If so, why?

He looked back to where the projector lay on the floor, inky blood covering the floor from the fight and still oozing from the head. Henry shuddered slightly before making his way down the hall toward the levers again.

Hopefully he wouldn't encounter anymore monsters like that for a while.


End file.
